Una Nueva Historia
by SkyGuide
Summary: ¿Les gustaria entrar en una nueva historia con sus personajes favoritos? ¡PUES ESTA ES SU OPORTUNIDAD! SÓLO DEBEN LLENAR UNA FICHA CON LOS DATOS DE SU PERSONAJE YA ESTÁ! :D-Cupos llenos, lista de personajes aceptados subida-
1. Armando la historia D

_**…Etto…**_

_**YO DE NUEVO D:**_

_**Bueno, tengo una idea para otro fic**_

_**Ahora quiero hacerlo con personajes OC´s!**_

_**Rin: Esto es en serio…**_

_**Sí, es en serio si es lo que quieres saber, y te aguantas**_

_**Hibari: Omnívora, si te atreves a emparejarme con una de esas herbívoras de morderé hasta la muerte**_

_**Atrévete y te parto la cara Kyoya-niichan**_

_**Hibari: Hn…**_

_**Rin: Ujuju se la tiraron…**_

_**Kazuki y Hibari: Cállate**_

_**Rin: Bien no me golpeen TTmTT**_

Aquí les dejo la ficha:

* * *

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Apodo:** Si lo desean

**Edad:**

**Género:** Masculino, Femenino o sin definir ((Como Mammon))

**Aspecto Físico:** Lo más detallado posible

**Aspectos Psicologicos:** Lo más detallado posible

**Familia:** Cavallone. Shimon, No pertenece a ninguna, Vongola si lo desean (En este último sólo se aceptan 5 personajes nuevos), o pueden pertenecer a una mafia nueva

**Tipo de Llama:** Las que usan generalmente las de Shimon, e incluso nuevas llamas :D

**Arma:**

**Caja Arma-Animal:**

**Nombre del animal:**

**Pareja:** Fíjense bien a los comentarios, el primero de cada uno será el que se quede…

* * *

_**Rin: No se entendió :/**_

_**Por ejemplo: Ves que en un comentario sale Pareja:… Dino, tú ya no puedes poner Dino D: porque ya está ocupado**_

_**Si no entendieron o quieren agregar más, como una historia de su personaje o alguna genero para ustedes me lo dicen por interno no tengan miedo, ¡Esta historia les pertenece un 75%, yo sólo armo la historia!**_

_**Y tengo otra cosa más que decir ¡El personaje que participará de parte mía será nada más ni nada menos que Rin-chan!**_

_**Rin: Que yo ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

_**Que vas a participar en la historia**_

_**Rin: Wiiiii**_

_**Y como soy mala no les mostraré la ficha muajajaja**_

_**Rin: ¿Y yo? (Le muestran la ficha) Quedé genial *0***_

_**Sin nada más que decir**_

_**Kazuki-chan y Rin-chan se despiden n.n**_


	2. ¡IMPORTANTE!

_**Hola! Bueno ayer quedé completamente anonadada de tantos reviews y mensajes privados que recibí D: **_

_**Jue horrible D: **_

_**Rin: Y yo tuve que sufrir yo tuve que sufrir contigo D: **_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**Rin: Soy tu inner, en parte es mi trabajo **_

_**Ya veo… PERO ESE NO ES EL TEMA AHORA **_

_**Lo que pasa es que ví es que algunos querían el mismo tipo de personaje, pero como había dicho antes, el primero se lo queda :D **_

_**Aquií daré el nombre de los personajes ocupados con los respectivos nombres de los personajes OC's para que se queden tranquilos, cualquier incomodidad o duda me lo hacen saber por PM **_

_**Rin: Aquí están :D**_

* * *

Fran – Lea Moon

Belphegor – Kuroneko Izumi

Reborn - Akira Namida (P. de Miu-chan5)

R. Mukuro - Alessandra Chase (Personaje de Yami-neechan)

Xanxus – Sunako Hiwatari

S. Ryohei – Samantha Sawada

C. Dino – Rose Von Einswald (¿Lo escribí bien Ankoku-chan?)

G. Hayato – Hineko Mendoza (P. de Temainalumi-chan)

Fon – Tsukuomi Aya (P. de Suoh Kougokyu)

H. Kyoya – Shizuka Ishiro

Y. Takeshi – Ana Tajéra

* * *

_**Rin: Ahora los que están libres **_

_**No te pondré en esa lista Rin-chan **_

_**Rin: (TT-TT)**_

* * *

K. Enma

S. Tsunayoshi

Colonello

K. Mochida ((También es un personaje, hay que ponerlo igual))

Squalo

Lussuria

Lambo

Basil

M. Haru

D. Chrome

S. Kyoko

K. Hana

Shitt P.

Byakuran

Uni

A. Kouyo

O. Rauji

S. Adelheid

Bianchi

K. Chikusa

J. Ken

M.M

* * *

_**Si se me pasó alguno me avisan! **_

_**AH! OTRA COSA **_

_**Me cambié el nombre, ¡Ahora soy neechan! **_

_**Rin: ¿Y por qué? **_

_**Porque Kazuki-neechan es quien cuida a sus pequeños retoños, ¿Dónde estarías tú sin mí? **_

_**Rin: ES CIERTO *0* **_

_**Jejeje **_

_**Recuerden, esta historia les pertenece un 75% **_

_**Que más iba a escribir, ah! Necesito un poco más de información que se pasó ayer **_

_**Rin: Y serás tonta… **_

_**Si es poquito, necesito:**_

* * *

_Bando: Enemigo, Aliado, Neutro _

_Aptitudes Académicas: Asignaturas que mejor le dan y peor le dan _

_Aptitudes deportivas: Esto es importante _

_Gustos: _

_Disgustos_

* * *

_**Eso es todo :D **_

_**¡KAZUKI-NEECHAN Y RIN-CHAN SE DESPIDEN!**_


	3. ¡SUMMARY Y OTRAS COSAS IMPORTANTES!

_**HOLA!**_

_**Bien, iré al grano, tengo otro problema**_

Las Familias:

La mayoría quiere Vongola, pero no puedo aceptarlos a todos, y para que nadie quede desconforme, dependiendo las habilidades los iré enviando a CEDEF, o a los Escuadrones que inventé, excepto los de Varia, los que me enviaron de Varia ((Que fueron como 3)) se quedan en Varia

Rin: ¿Y yo...?

Mientras no me digan nada no tengo por qué revelar información tuya Rin-chan

Rin: Pero... Está bien...

Etto... Creo que iba a decir otra cosa

Rin: De que va la historia...

¡Cierto! Les voy a explicar de qué va la historia

Rin: Tsuna ya tiene 16 y ha pasado exactamente un año desde la cosa esa de los arcobalenos…

El Arco de la Maldición...

Rin: ¡Lo que dijo Nee-chan! Bueno, y la ceremonia va a celebrarse nuevamente, pero hay sospechas de que nuevos enemigos quieran lastimarlos, y, y, AQUI ENTRAN USTEDES :D

Sigo yo, entonces el noveno envía a los distintos escuadrones de protección de Vongola para proteger a Vongola Decimo, pero deberán ir en cubierto, así que los mas jóvenes deben hacerse pasar por estudiantes, y los mayores de 20, por profesores de Nami-gakko, y así aprenderán sobre su Décimo y todo eso hasta que se celebre la ceremonia (Que sería a finales de año, y están en Junio)

Rin: Y eso es todo!

No, no es todo, voy a dar los que ya están ocupados

S. Tsunayoshi – Akari Takayama

K. Enma – Se lo guardé a Yoss-chan

J. Ken – Lambda Kolkraber

D. Chrome – Alexander Nikoavelich

Uni – Takuto Usui

Basil – Catalina Rossel

Byakuran – Kagome Nekosawa

Colonello

_**Rin: ¿Segura que no falta ninguno?**_

_**No lo sé -.-U**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda no duden preguntar!**_

Rin: Y SOLO HAY PLAZO HASTA HOY A MEDIA NOCHE

¡CIERTO! SOLO HASTA LAS 00:00 HORAS DE HOY, OSEA HASTA LAS 00:01 DEL LUNES!

_**¡Nee-chan y Rin-chan se despiden!**_


	4. LISTA DE PERSONAJES E IMPORTANTE

_**HOLA DE NUEVO! **_

_**Bien haremos esto rápido porque estoy usando la computadora a escondidas y en cualquier momento me atrapan! **_

_**Rin: Es tu culpa, nadie te manda a hacer cosas que no deberías **_

_**No es el momento ahora Rin-chan… PERO TODO LO HAGO POR USTEDES :'D **_

_**Lo primero: **_

_**NECESITO MAS ENEMIGOS! SOLO TENGO DOS D: **_

_**Es horrible, no puedo empezar a escribirla historia sin antes tener más enemigos **_

_**Rin: Válgame Dios… **_

_**Otra cosa, aquí les mando la lista de todos los personajes**_

* * *

Lea Moon

Hyu Ren

Akira Namida

Lambda Kolkraber (Necesito saber tu bando)

Lulubell Di Angelo

Aideen Callahan

Francoisse Shirokawa

Takuto Usui

Krystal Rossi

Shimana Stellscuro

Alicie Liddel

Catalina Rossell

Kagome Nekosawa

Alexander Nikolaevich Hell

Rosalie Von Einswald

Akari Takayama

Samantha Sawada

Ana Najéra

Shizuka Ishiro

Koganedzuki Aya

Hineko Mendoza

Sunako Hiwatari

Kuroneko Izumi

Alessandra Chase

Rin Cacciatore

Miyuki Fujimoto

* * *

_**Los últimos dos son míos **_

_**Rin: MI APELLIDO ES GENIAL **_

_**QUE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! **_

_**ESOS SON LOS QUE QUEDARON… CREO QUE ME FALTÓ UNO, BUENO NO IMPORTA DESPUÉS LO AGREGO **_

_**AH! Otra cosa, la historia no se agregará aquí, la agregaré aparte **_

_**SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR **_

_**Kazuki-neechan y Rin-chan se despiden n.n'**_


End file.
